Final Memories
by SwirlHeart101
Summary: Petra POV: I want to be able to remember the little things I loved about him, this is why I still watch over him. Because I love the little final memories that we shared together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lone wolf

* * *

"Be safe please" I mutter before I feel the last breath escape me as I hit the tree due to the force of the female titan. I was still thinking of him during my final breath, the one that I had always loved but I could not admit my feelings to. Maybe, I should dream of the final memories that I had with Corporal Levi, the ones I can carry with me during my long death as I watch over him...

* * *

I should start with me sitting patiently by the table as the survey corps members gather filling the chairs around me, their expressions seemed rather dull that morning as we had been called to a meeting at six in the morning out of know where. We look bewildered around us as we try to comprehend what is going on.

From the corner of my eye I can see Levi enter the room, his hair messed up as he had not taken the time to fix it before the morning meeting, I prefer his hair messed up, it gives him a certain cute quality about it but I had not expressed that other than in my mind. He had closed the door behind him and headed over to the table.

"We are to go over the plan one more time" he said blankly before taking a seat at the end of the table, Oluo, Eld, Gunter and Eren and I all nodded in unison.

* * *

After a two hour discussion we had finally finished our meeting and we filled out of the room Levi was left sitting at the end of the table. He had always been a lone wolf, never showed any emotion or let anyone in but I could see past that, there was something there that no one never saw. I decided to wait for everyone to leave the room so I could talk to him but I do not want to at the same time, I may be nuisance if I do so.

Picking up the courage I make my way over to Levi, my mind a whole furry of questions as I feel butterflies in my stomach but I try to hold my breath and ignore it. "Are you alright corporal Levi?"

I ask him questioning trying to pick up all the courage that I could.

"I am fine Petra, mornings are not my best times" he says as he continues to stare at table, his eyes refusing to make eye contact with me. "Anyway you better go eat with the others" he said at he looked up making eye contact, I quickly blush away before nodding. "I guess I better go" I say as I walk away. Levi moved his hand as if to tell me to stay and trying grab mine but he pulled back quickly as if unsure if he should.

"Will see you training" I say over my shoulder as I walk away. Levi has never really realised what he meant to me, I was just another squad member to him as he never told anyone what he thought which gave me no hope for us together but there was still something in me telling me to fight till my last breath for him. I had never felt like this for someone else but I could not tell him this, he is our corporal after all.

Regularly I would send letters to my father about how honoured I am to be in Levi's squad and how good he is as a corporal and I would often write about him more than I believe I should but he means so much to me I couldn't not express this.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**_Sorry this chapter took me a while I can promise the next chapter won't take that long._**

I walked into the training area, my hair tied back in a small ponytail, my survey corps uniform was neatly and perfectly curving and hugging my body. Even so these things should distract me it didn't, my mind kept slipping back to think about the blacked hair man who had stolen my heart. It was impaled deep in me that I should not feel this way for him, he was my leader and that's all he should be.

Taken from my thoughts I heard his voice echo across the enclosed room, the sound bouncing around all the cracks and corners it could find.

"Today we will be working on perfecting the art of using the blades, this is important so that we have an even higher chance of surviving against the titans. Now please watch as I will be demonstrate what we shall be doing today."

Leaping from the floor he sent his left grappling hook into the wall grappling from side to come to a makeshift wooden titan with foam on the back of it's neck. He carefully positioned his body to face towards the makeshift titan, his eyes locked on the foam next with precision before he set off his right grappling hook on the other wall. His entire body followed the motion, during this he pulled out his swords which he used to cut a deep mark into the foam before he landed on the other side.

Levi turned to face us looking for any expression of surprise or disbelieve however since we had known him for a while we were barely surprised by this. His fluid movement, his accuracy and posture came to no surprise to us specially since we had seen him in action with real titans.

"Now you know what to do come up one by one and show me what you can do" he said while stepping back as we formed a line to have our go.

I was the last in the line watching everyone anxiously. I was never this nervous not even when fighting with titans but then Levi was never watching us and judging every move we did. When it finally came to my time I was slightly shaking but I knew I wouldn't get far if I stayed like this so I shook my self out of it and positioned my self to go.

"It's your go then Petra" Levi said looking straight at me ready to evaluate every move I make to do this task.

Setting my feet on the ground steadily I send my grappling hook into the left wall my posture trying to mimic exactly how Levi had done as it pull me with force towards it. I grappled to side to side feeling very fluid and confident in my movements, I knew that if I could do it with real titans with no trouble then there is no reason I couldn't do it now.

I finally came opposite the titan and sent my grappling off to attach to the titans neck however there was a mark there from before and the hook did not attach causing me to crash into the ground right in front of the titan. My whole body ached all over once I had hit the hard floor, every inch, it felt as if a thousand daggers had been stabbed into me.

The other members of the survey corps ran towards me looking at me concerned. I didn't want this fuss, I had fallen and that was my mistake, I am fine but then Levi had watched me make that ridiculous fall. What if I was taken off the team? Maybe I couldn't see Levi again...

Levi walked over to me and offered me and hand as a help up which I took, his hand felt like it completely connected with mine sending shivers completely through out my body.

"Don't worry everyone messes up here and there but I would like to have another practise with just us tonight. We can never afford to make mistakes on the field" he said kindly as he pulled me too my feet before letting go.


End file.
